Hardy (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' "Oh, it's you, ____. If you don't work hard, your dad will know!" 'Chat' Male Version *"This valley hasn't changed through the ages. And neither have I, but..." *"Hmm... Living a long life is going to be tough maintenance..." *"Do you think you'd like to have a long life?" *"Don't you think living too long might be a problem too? Lately, I've been thinking..." *"Having lived so long, I've met all sorts of people. The people in this valley are all good people. I am convinced of this." *'When shown a Blue Feather: '"What is this? Are you proposing to me? Quit joking around! That's just not me." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "I may not look that way, but I like animals! Well, they usually run away..." *'At Galen/Nina's:' "Galen is a lucky man to have a wife like Nina. Maybe I should get married... What's so funny?" *'Going to Romana's:' "Well, I'll go to Romana's. Going for her physical check up." At Romana's: ''' *"Romana's health is incredibly good! But her foot looks a bit bad. *"Her family has a history of people living long lives. I'd like to know the secret!" '''At the Blue Bar: *"This place has always been tops in my book. The menu and people are good." *"Everyone who comes in here's like a permanent fixture. Hahahaha." After Nina dies: *"Nina was such a great person. I knew her since we were kids." *"If I were to tell you why, I'd say that we all have secrets. Deep down inside." Female Version *"Do you aim to live long, ____?" *"You ever think about living too long? Well lately I've been thinking about that." *"*sigh* An old boy like mine requires lots of upkeep." *"This valley hasn't changed a bit since the old days. And neither have I, Missy." *"I'd say you're fine. Just don't overwork yourself." *"I've met an awful lot of people in many years." *"Every last person in this valley is pure of heart. I really do believe that." *'When shown your dog/cat:' "I may not look it, but I've got a soft spot for critters. But they usually run away." At Romana's: *"By golly, old Romana's healthy as a horse. Legs are a bit wobbly." *"This family comes from good stock, with long life spans... I wonder what makes 'em tick." At Galen's: *"Wouldn't you say my bonsai has more spunk than Galen's?" *"It's because I trim my bonsai with a special laser. Others just aren't doing that." After Nina dies: *"Nina was a fine lady. I knew her since she was a little munchkin." *"How did I know her, you ask? Everyone has their secrets. It's a secret." At the Blue Bar: *"Now ___. You gonna drink?" *"The drinks here are top notch. I guarantee it. Hahaha!" 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved: '"You're giving me this? Wow, this is amazing! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Wow, is this really for me? Thanks." *'Neutral: '"Thanks." *'Disliked:' "It doesn't look good on you, but I'll take it." *'Hated:' "Hey, do you have a grudge against me? How dare you give this to me." *'Birthday Gift: '"It was really nice of you to remember my birthday... Thanks!" *'When given jewelry:' "Oh, thank you! What is this for?" *'When given an accessory:' "Hmm, can't tell, but... I'll take it anyway..." *'When given perfume:' "What's this? It's driving my nose crazy!" Female Version *'Loved:' "For me? Ooh, this is nice! Thank you." *'Liked:' "For me? Thank you." *'Neutral: '"Thank you." *'Disliked: '"This doesn't look healthy.. Guess I'll take it anyway." *'Hated: '"Do you have something against me? Why else would you hand over such rubbish?" *'Birthday Gift:' "How did you know that today's my birthday? My thanks are in order." *'When given jewelry:' "Well now, thank you. What's this for?" *'When given accessories:' "Hmm, well whatever it is, I suppose I'll take it..." *'When given perfume: '"What the heck is this? I'll bet it bothers my nose." 'Festivals' Cow Festival: *"If you drink cow's milk, you'll have strong bones, so drink your milk." *"There were many kinds of cows. Next year, it'll be fun." *'You enter a cow (male version):' "You're going to enter? It's your chance to show what you're made of. Good luck." *'You enter a cow (female version): '"Oh, you're going to enter? Show yourself as a farmer! Good luck." *'You enter a cow and lose (male version):' "Don't let it get you down. There's always next year. You'll do better then." *'You enter a cow and win (female version):' "Heh, you won! Next time let me try some milk from the cow that won!" *'You enter a cow and lose (female version): '"Don't get so depressed. You can try again next year." Sheep Festival: *'(female version):' "A wool blanket is warm and feels great in winter. Hm? Put some pants on? Mind yer own business!" *'(male version):' "Sheep wool comforters are nice and warm in winter. Huh? Put on my pants? These are my pants!" *'(female version):' "Man, sheep are noisy when you get this many together. I can still hear them... Baaah, baaaaah." *'(male version):' "Well, it sure gets loud when there are that many sheep in one place. I can still hear the sheep bleeting in my head." *'You enter a sheep (male version):' "I just heard that you entered the sheep contest. Best of luck." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "That was too bad. You did well, though." *'You enter (female version):' "I heard you're going to enter it. I'll be cheering for ya." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Don't get so depressed. You can try again next year." *'You enter and win (female version):' "I never thought you'd win... I mean... Ah, nevermind." 'New Years Day: ' *(male version): "I'm worried that some old people will choke with the New Year's rice cakes." *(male version): "Or what if I choke? Of all the people, that would be ironic." *(female version): "I was just worried that somebody might choke on something..." *(female version): "But then, I may be the one who chokes on rice cakes.." Category:DS Quotes